Let's Take This Fight Too The Stars
by Creative Heart 1997
Summary: The federation of planets, a paradise for all, or so people are made to think. But laws are still enforced from long before first contact, laws that state the immediate murder of a person born a certain way. "We are not myth, we are not legend, we are people; and today we stand up and proudly say for the first time in 200 years, Mutant and Proud." Rating for Violence & Laguage


AN: Here is chapter one, it's a set up to the main story. The main chapters will be much longer.

Either way I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or Star Trek, any recognizable people are not my property. I am simply borrowing them.

-Star Trek-

For century's people have mocked us, claimed the bits of history where we existed were false. Claimed that the history books where we were written were wrong. After the eugenics war, and the nuclear fallout, we became myth. Yet despite all that we were still killed for being different, for things we could not control. We heard the stories and legends of the great men and women before us, who fought the world for equality. But just as they succeeded the world fell into chaos and all the work they did was undone. We are not myth, we are not legend, we are people; and today we stand up and proudly say for the first time in 200 years, Mutant and Proud.

The federation of planets, a paradise for all, or so people are made to think. But laws still stand from long before first contact that are still enforced. Laws that state the immediate murder of a person if born a certain way. It happens every day, in every city, on every planet in the federation where humans live. The laws are available to be read by anyone, yet no one has ever noticed the issue. Each incident kept quiet by the officers of Starfleet, the ones ordered to kill men, women, and children for simply containing in their DNA an active X-gene. Some are killed at birth, whereas others live their entire lives hiding this major part of themselves. This will continue until someone speaks up, and shows the people of the federation, what really goes on behind closed doors.

-Star Trek-

Star Date: 2265.153 – York Town Star Base – 8:30 AM

"Emily, Annie, Mary, Hurry up! The boys are already waiting for us and we're going to be late." Katrina huffed pulling her duffle bag and messenger bags over her shoulder. "If we miss the check in time, we'll be written up" She calls up the stairs one more time, before turning on her heel and marching out the door to the car waiting outside to take them to the boarding bridge of their new starship. She gets in, sighing in relief as the other three women come rushing out of the house. "It's about time."

"Oh calm down Kat, they won't leave without us, they can't leave without their head of Computer departments. So as long as we arrive with you we're fine." Emily says getting in.

"Not the point, if we're late we're in trouble ether way. This is your first ship assignment Emily, you do not want to be written up your first day." Kat snapped at her; as Kurt starts the car. They pull up outside and rush to the bridge just barely making it into the check in lines before the cut off time.

"Lieutenant Sparrow, welcome back." She smiles at the officer in front of her handing him her Pad for sign in.

"Good to be back, Commander." Taking the Pad back she heads in leaving her bags in her room to unpack later, and taking the lift up to the bridge, internally praying her friends made it to their rooms without causing problems. "Permission to enter the bridge, Captain?"

"Granted, and Welcome back Lieutenant."

"Thank you, Captain." Moving to the station to the right of Navigation she begins setting up her work, doing preflight checks of the computer system.

"Lieutenant Uhura, ship wide com."

"Yes Sir." Kat swivels in her chair to face the captain while he makes his announcement.

"Hello, Crew of the Enterprise; to those returning from our last five year mission, welcome back, to the new faces aboard, simply welcome. Six months ago we returned from our first successful five year mission. Today in a brand new ship we start another. Our mission is to explore new worlds, and find new civilizations, and hopefully not get the ship blown up this time. That said; I am proud to say we have the finest rated crew in the federation, and I am honored to serve as your captain. Now let's make these next five years memorable. Captain out" Jim finishes, ending the call with a large grin on his face. Spock comes to stand behind his chair as he gives the order to take the ship out of York town.

"Here we go again." Kat mutters, a grin splitting her face.

-Star Trek-

Star Date: 2265.153 – USS Enterprise – 6:00 PM

"Guys I'd like you to meet some friends of mine, these are Ensign Emily Magix, Nurse Mary Magix, Ensign Annie Lenix, Ensign Andrew Lenix, Ensign Kurt Adam-Anderson, and Ensign Blaine Adam-Anderson. This is their first ship assignment, they've been stationed on star bases or in colonies up until now. Guys this is Captain James T. Kirk, or Jim, Commander Spock, Doctor Leonard McCoy, although most of us call him Bones, Lieutenant-Commander Montgomery Scott, he goes by Scotty, Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu, Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, and Ensign Pavel Chekov." Kat introduces her two groups of friends.

"Nice to finally meet Kat's infamous group of friends. We have heard a lot about you." Jim smirks at them. Annie gives a small laugh.

"Oh its very mutual Captain, the stories she's told us about you are plenty. Although she's told us about each other I'm sure there are plenty of story's we can tell each other about her." An almost evil smirk covers her face.

"I'd ask you not to, but you'll ignore me and tell the story's anyway…" Kat sighs, beginning to eat her dinner.

-Star Trek-

Star Date: 2265.153 – Unknown Ship – 8:00 PM

On a dark and old starship a crew of people live, in poverty barely enough food to survive. They spend their days stealing food, and weapons from passing ships, looking forward to the day when they can use their weapons to destroy the people that lead them to this life.

"It is time to begin, the Enterprise is on its way." A man in a dark cloak says a sneer barely visible on his pale face. He turns to his crew. "When we expose the mutants for what they are, Kirk will have no choice but to kill his innocent crewmates and friends, or become an enemy to the federation. Either way it will break him, and I will finally have my revenge." 72 men and women cheer in agreement. "He will regret the day he angered Khan Noonien Singh."

-Star Trek-

AN: Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, sorry it's so short but as I said at the top it's only here to set up the story. Please Follow and Favorite to know when I update next, and please Review. No Flames please.


End file.
